The reader is referred, purely by way of example, to EP 0 849 582 A2. This document discloses a generic apparatus for treating objects, in particular cytological or histological specimens. In this, cytological or histological specimens are conveyed by way of an object carrier or basket to an automatic stainer, the automatic stainer comprising multiple processing stations.
The generic apparatus known from EP 0 849 582 A2 also already comprises processing stations that can be used as running-water stations. In addition to a inflow, a defined outflow is provided therein. Regulation of the inflow is also not accomplished therein, so that particularly with very small objects, very considerable volumes of water are necessary.